Home for a lost Gem
by OmniverseGazer
Summary: After her escape, Peridot is found by a man who takes her into his home. 'My take on what happens to her after Jailbreak."
1. Chapter 1

**Co-writen by yugiohfan163**

The night was quiet and peaceful. It was only broken by the sound of shoes over leaves as a man with a lean figure, black hair, fair skin, goatee, and five o'clock shadow could be seen walking through the darkness.

"Okie doke, time to get this old wreck back to the yard."

He was referring to an old car lodged in the earth. With him was a chain connected to a tow truck to pull said vehicle out.

"Man, how someone was dumb enough to get a Cadillac stuck hood deep in the ground is a mystery in it's own right." The man shook his head at what some people would do.

He hooked the chain around the bumper and turned on the winch to try and dislodge it.

After getting it free he made his way home while listening to the radio.

"This is definitely some good junk." He then looked to the bag of busted and broken devices he got from his usual supplier. "Definitely a good haul this time."

As he kept walking, he noticed a weird green glow coming from a corn field up ahead, stopped the truck and looked in the direction from where it was coming from.

"Wonder if it's something big." mumbled the man as he got out and grabbed the chain.

He made his way through the field and found a wide path with a crater. "Woah."

He walked closer to the crater and saw a weird sphere in it.

"What the...?" He approached with caution. What ever this was it was most likely dangerous.

He grabbed a stick and tried poking the odd object. So far it did nothing. He got closer and gave it a good whack. He must have hit some kind of release or something because the hatch slid back making a horrible screeching noise.

He watched as a figured seemed to fall out and make a slight groan. It was a was a green skinned woman tied in what looked like a whip. He cocked his head and got a little closer. Her hair was in an odd tetrahedron style, a visor over the top part of her face, and what looked like a gemstone on her forehead.

"What are you?" He muttered.

She seemed to groan and looked like she was waking, but slipped back into unconsciousness. He looked at her for a few more moments before kneeling down and taking her into his arms.

"I can't just leave her out here."

He made his way back to the truck, he moved the bag from the passenger seat of the truck to the Cadillac, then reclined the seat, and put the strange woman in it

He started the truck and began driving down the road with the odd woman.

He would have liked to take the thing in the crater with them but there was no possible way, so he made a mental note to retrieve it later. He drove for sometime glancing at his unconscious passenger every now and then.

'Who is this girl?'

Soon enough he was coming up to a gate with a sign that read Scrap Trap. He drove the truck and parked it next to a large pile of scrap metal.

It was then that she started to stir.

"Where...am I?" she groaned out. Then moved to a sitting position. Her vision was blurred but soon cleared up to take in her surroundings. Her eyes widened as her gaze fell on the human next to her and did the most logical thing she could. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Wow, you got some strong pipes."

"What am I doing here?! What is this place?!"

"This is the Scrap Trap where old machines can rust in peace."

"Why did you bring me here? Where is my pod."

"First off I brought you here because you were unconscious, and if your talking about that thing you were in it's in a crater in a corn field."

"My gem!" She gasped. "You, my gem, is it cracked!

"It looks fine to me."

She let out a sigh of relief at hearing that.

"By the way I'm Jerry. What's your name?"

"It's Peridot."

"Peridot, mind if I call you Peri for short?"

"You will do no such thing! Now untie me!" Peridot replied as she started squirming round to try and get free.

"Oh, right."Jerry tried his best to get the whip off but whoever it belonged to had a great skill at binding their target. "I take it your not from here, as in not from this planet."

"That information is classified." replied peridot with a neutral face.

"I figured as much." shrugged Jerry.

Looking closer Jerry noticed the whip had more gem stones in it, purple ones. Eventually it came loose and Peridot was free. And after getting a good look at her Jerry was mesmerized, mostly by her fingers, which weren't even directly attached to her arms, just hovered where her palms should be.

"Now I can find my pod and get off this planet." She opened the door and started walking towards the exit.

"hang on!" Jerry quickly left the vehicle after her. "Do you even know the way?" He asked.

Peridot stopped. She had no clue on the layout of this planet. For all she knew her pod could be in the opposite direction.

"Look if you are an alien, which is plainly obvious by the way, it's not safe for you to be walking around in broad daylight. Decades of paranoia inducing science fiction have made people a little distrustful of other worldly beings."

Peridot groaned in irritation. She had a feeling something like that might be the case on a less advanced world like this.

"Why not come with me to my place and we'll get your pod when we can."

"Fine." relented the gem.

Jerry smiled before making a gesture to follow him.

Peridot did so reluctantly.

After a short walk they came to a two story house.

"This is where you live?" Peridot questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, the property has been in my family since before World War II." Jerry replied with a hint of pride.

"Interesting. " nodded Peridot who would need to keep a tab later to see the history on her temporary shelter.

Jerry opened the front door and and stood aside "After you."

Peridot rolled her eyes and walked inside. The place smelled funny but looked inhabitable.

Peridot noticed an odd back object and walked over with curiosity. "What is this?"

"It's a piano." Jerry sat down in front of the piano and started playing a small tune.

Peridot watched as Jerry's hands danced across the keys.

He finished his melody and smirked. "Well?"

"The song was executed thoroughly." Peridot replied

"What can you do with those." He asks pointing at her fingers.

"I use them to collect and analyze data." Her fingers then floated away fro her arm and activated her finger screen.

"You have a computer in your fingers?" asked Jerry who was a little impressed and a little envious. The thing she could do with a computer in his hand, or as his had in thus case

"In a way, yes." Peridot replied boredly

"What exactly did you do back home?" asked Jerry.

"I told you it's classified." replied Peridot not moving her eyes from the screen.

"Well if we're gonna live together, some trust in me would be appreciated."

"Very well, I will answer any question you have that I deem fit to answer." spoke Peridot

"Ok, why were you in that pod?"

"My ship was going down so I used my escape pod to launch myself to this planet." replied Peridot like it was obvious.

"Well, why was it going down?" he asked.

"We were returning to our homeworld after capturing a handful of rebels. They escaped and two of them attacked me in the ships control room." frowned Peridot bringing it up.

"Let me guess, then they tied you up?"

"Yes." growled Peridot, clenching her fist as she remembered the scene.

Suddenly a knock came from the door.

"Uh oh." came Jerry's reply as he looked towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Co-writen by Yugiohfan163

Jerry started to panic, if that was who he thought it was their was going be trouble. "You need to hide."

"Why?" Peridot questioned. "If it's an enemy, I can handle them without effort."

"No. No one can know about you or else we'll both be in trouble. Just find a place to hide and I'll deal with it." More knocks came as he approached the front door and opened it. On the other side was a woman with long red hair, t-shirt, short shorts,leggings and a pair of boots. "I thought it was you Molly."

"How rude of you to to keep me waiting little brother." frowned Molly as she crossed her arms.

Jerry rolled his eyes, Molly was Jerry's twin sister who acted like she was responsible for him because she was at least two minutes older than him.

"Can I come in? Or are you hiding something?" Molly inquisited

"N-no I would never hide anything from you sis." Jerry could feel himself start to sweat. Lying to molly only made her madder. "Well I better be getting ready for bed, night." He tried to close the door but it was blocked by molly putting her boot in it.

"No way bro. I came here for a visit, and you are definitely acting weird." she spoke pushing the door open and letting herself in before slamming the door shut. When his sister says visit she usually means inspection.

She looked around for a moment before making er way to the living room. He had hoped he gave Peridot enough time to hide

"JERRY!"

Apparently not.

"Get your sorry butt in here, now!" yelled Molly and by the sounded angry.

He sighed and prepared himself for the yelling he was about to get. He walked back into the living room coming face to face with his twin.

"How many time have I told you, don't waste your money on mindless video games?" She questioned in a disappointed tone.

"What?" came Jerry's response in confusion.

She pointed at what looked like a game system that had a familiar color scheme with a green gem on the casing.

"Oh, that." spoke Jerry with a relieve sigh under his breath.

"Unbelievable." Huffed Molly "If I hadn't promised dad, on his death bed, that I wouldn't beat you senseless every time you did something stupid I'd beat you senseless right now."

"Gee thanks." deadpanned Jerry.

"Aren't you a little old for this stuff?" Molly questioned as she walked over to inspect the device.

"Hey, you're never too old for some fun." Jerry replied with a grin

Molly then picked up and took a closer look. "What kind of system is this?" Molly questioned.

"Uh, it's foreign. It doesn't have an English name yet."

Molly sighed and put down the disguised Gem. "Jerry when are you going to find a girl and settle down?"

"When I'm good and ready." spoke Jerry a little annoyed.

This had been a constant topic with her. She never let it go, and it was starting to get old

"I just don't want you to fritter your life away. Your my brother and you'll always hold a place in my heart. I just want to know that you'll be taken care of." spoke Molly in worried tone

"I know, but I'm making ends meet, so I don't have to worry about a job." Jerry replied know

"But you live here alone, and at times that scares me." sighed Molly.

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself." reassured Jerry.

"I know, but still I'd be less edgy if someone was living here with you. I gotta get back to the motel, but I'll be back in a couple of days. So at least promise me you'll try to find someone I can one day call my sister-in-law." requested Molly.

Jerry sighed as his sister gave him a hug and left the house.

"You can stop hiding now." Jerry spoke up now that they were alone.

The consul glowed before Peridot resumed her normal form.

"So you can transform. Would have been nice to know about that little trick." The sarcasm in his voice did not go undetected.

"Actually it is called shape-shifting, and you never questioned my abilities." Peridot pointed out.

"Alright, then tell me what your 'abilities' are." requested Jerry.

"I can interact with any technology I understand for one." spoke Peridot.

"So if you knew how earth machines worked you could control them?" asked Jerry.

"Quite possibly, now I would like to ask a question." returned the gem.

"What is it?" asked the human.

"The one called Molly, stated the you would always 'hold a place in her heart'. What does such an action mean?" asked Peridot.

"It means I'll always be a special person to her. She is my sister after all." clarified Jerry.

"Interesting. So it is a figure of speech, meaning that she cares for you?" Peridot followed up with another question.

"Yes."

"Hmmm?"

"Okay...well here's another question. Why did you freak out when you thought your gem was cracked is it a religious thing or-" started Jerry.

"No you fool! This is my life source." yelled Peridot.

"Wait, so if something happens to that then you could..."

"Die, yes. Or worse turn into some form of monster." spoke the gem looking away.

"For some one as brainy as you, revealing your weak spot is a pretty stupid thing to do." remarked Jerry.

She surprisingly blushed in embarrassment before glaring at him.

"Don't worry we'll keep it our little secret."

"Good."

"But can I at least... touch it?" he asked.

Peridot glared and crossed her arms, basically saying no.

"Alright, I get it. Anymore questions" he asked.

"Yes. Why were you referring to me as, a game?"

"Well because you looked like a video game consul. Isn't that what you were?"

"No it was a perfect likeness of the most outdated computer." she clarified.

"Oh I see." Jerry let out a yawn. It was getting late and if Molly would have his head if she knew he wasn't getting enough sleep. "Well I'm going to bed. Your people sleep right?"

"Yes." she nodded.

"Okay, feel free to use the couch when you get tired." he spoke walking upstairs.

"I never said sleep was a necessity, for Gems it's merely a form of indulgence."

"Oh, well then I'll let you have the run of the place. Just don't leave the Scrap Trap or let anyone see you." he made clear.

Jerry headed up to his room, leaving Peridot alone. She sat down on the couch with her legs crossed and summoned her finger screen. "Let's see how advanced this planet really is."

The night had come and gone and soon it was morning.

All through the night the gem had learned a lot about this planet, and was still learning.

"Morning Peri." Jerry yawned as he saw the gem staring at her screen.

"I told you not to call me that." she spoke looking over her screen.

"What are you doing?" he asked referring to the screen.

"I'm currently piggybacking on numerous local signals I've locked onto within a one-thousand mile radius to access the planet wide network you humans call, the internet. I'm switching from one to another repeatedly to keep from being discovered." she replied with ease.

"...okay." he gave her a weird look.

"Simply put, I'm connected to any and all Wi-Fi connections in range." she simplified.

"Ah." he replied/

"I didn't think your kind was this advanced, but it's still somewhat primitive compared to Gem tech." she commented.

"Hey, we're not perfect." he frowned.

Peridot wanted to make some snippy remark but went with her better judgement and held her tongue.

Jerry went to make some coffee while Peridot continued to browse the web.

"Wikipedia has been very informative." she spoke.

"I wouldn't trust it completely." he called out.

"So far I have collected at least sixty-three percent of your planets collective knowledge."

"Not bad." replied Jerry drinking some coffee.

"Yes, although sorting fact from fiction is hindering my task. The amount of nonsense is quite staggering.

"That's the internet for ya." shrugged Jerry.

"Once I have it all, I want you to take me back to my pod ." she ordered.

"You want to leave so soon?" asked Jerry surprised.

"Wouldn't you want to get back to your home if your light years away?" he asked.

"Fair point." she admitted

He watched as the alien sitting on his couch continued her task and sat down beside her. She didn't even acknowledge him. "I just have to say, out of all the girls I met your the most unique of them all." he admitted

This made the Gem freeze. "Please elaborate."

"Well for one their's the fact that your from another planet, your definitely smarter than any of them, you're not concerned about how you look every second, and of course your confident. The earth could really use girls like you."

Peridot actually felt good at hearing praises like that, even though it was coming from a she remembered the reason she was on this planet and returned collecting data.

Jerry went back to drinking the rest of his coffee to wake up.

Once she had all the data collected she was set to leave this planet and take what she could with her. Jerry on the other hand thought she needed something else.

"What do you mean I need to change my look?" she asked.

"I mean, you need to change into something that people won't give weird looks at." he replied.

"Having suitable camouflage would be wise." she nodded.

"So, maybe you could browse the internet and change your appearance." he suggested.

"If I must." Peridot reestablished her connection and began browsing.

"And find something to cover your gem too." Jerry added.

LIt took a few more minutes but eventually settled on a look. A green wool cap shoulder length hair that curved at the tips, a sweater with green on the top half, black on the bottom half, and yellow diamonds in the middle, a pair of black shorts with green socks and black high tops, finally she changed her visor into a pair of glasses.

"Will this be sufficient?" she asked.

"Can't you change you change your skin?"

"No." she replied with a straight face.

"Great, well aside from the fact that you make earth nerds look cool, it'll have to do. Lets go." he spoke heading out the door.

Peridot wasn't impressed with the earth vehicle as they made their way to the corn field.

"Can't this primitive machine go any faster." she asked annoyed.

"This is as fast as it goes." he pointed out

They drove past a billboard where a cop was hiding He saw the truck was going over the speed limit and turned his siren on before going after it.

"Oh great, the boys in blue, now were in serious trouble." groaned Jerry.

"What do we do?" asked the gem.

"I have a plan." Jerry slowed down and pulled over.

The officer got out of his car with a ticket book and walked towards the truck.

"Peridot, act like like your stomach hurts." ordered Jerry.

"What, why?" she asked in confusion

"Just do it hurry."

Peridot groaned and held her stomach like Jerry said.

The officer came to the window and knelt down. "Sir, do you have any idea how fast you were going?"

"I'm sorry officer but somethings wrong with my friend, look." spoke Jerry with worry.

The police looked over and saw the green skinned woman clutching her stomach in pain.

"Good lord." gasped the officer as he was stunned at her skin color and assumed whatever was ailing her was the cause.

"It hurts so much." moaned Peridot.

"Please, she needs a doctor, Can't you just look the other way this one time?" pleaded Jerry.

The officer sighed. "Fine, but make sure she sees a doctor."

"I will." Jerry said before driving off.

"Can I stop?" asked Peridot opening one eye

"Oh yeah." Jerry chuckled "Did you see the look on his face when he saw you? He fell for like a ton of bricks."

"Are we there yet?" she asked in annoyance.

Jerry's stopped laughing "Wow, are you always so serious?"

"Yes."

"Well here's a good enough place to park we'll go through the field on foot."

Both of them got out and started walking through the field of corn.

Once they were in the clearing they found the crater.

"It's gone!" Peridot shouted.

"I guess someone must have found it between now and last night."

"Now I'm stuck here!" Peridot screamed in anguish her one chance to get off planet was gone.

"Hey hey, calm down."

"This is your fault!" Peridot lightly shoved him back

"Me? How is this my fault?"

"If you had just left me here my pod wouldn't have been taken and I'd be on my way home, and now..." Peridot didn't get to finish as she began to cry and all hope seemed lost.

Jerry crouched down and pulled her into a hug.

Peridot stiffened at this. Her first thought was to push him back, but there was no point. She pressed into his chest and continued to cry.

"It's okay Peridot. Everything will be okay."

Once she stopped crying he picked her up and carried her back to the truck.

He drove them back home as Peridot remained silent.

He couldn't believe how broken she looked. Her earlier seriousness was down right chipper compared to how lifeless she seemed now.

They made it home and he had to carry her inside.

He put her on the couch and let her take it in hopefully she'd be better soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Co-written by Yugiohfan163

A couple of hours past since they returned home. Peridot was so distraught that she just laid on the couch facing the cushions not even bothering to turn back to her original form. Jerry knew it was going to take a lot more time for her to bounce back, if ever. Still he wanted to do something to help. "Peridot?"

She gave no reply.

"You know, talking is a great way to feel a lot better." replied Jerry, hoping that'd at least get her attention.

She remained silent.

"Come on Peri." Jerry pleaded.

Still she said nothing, not even bothering to reprimand him for calling her Peri

'Hmm, I wonder if Gems are ticklish.' he thought as he brought his hands close to her sides. He tickled her but not even that worked. Jerry scratched the back of his head and decided to try something. He lifted her arm and started shacking it before dropping it on her hip. All she did was move it back to her original position.

'At this point, I'd need a fire hose just to get her to move.' he thought pacing back and forth in front of the couch.

He tried thinking of way to help but nothing came to mind. He looked down to her before letting out a defeated sigh, then knelt down to her.

"I'm gonna go outside." He spoke gently. "If you need anything at all just come and ask me."

She didn't speak or move as Jerry stood up and headed outside.

The Gem's mind was on one thing alone, that she was stranded.

'I'm stuck here. All alone on this primitive world. How will I survive?' she thought with sadness.

The technology on earth was easy enough to understand but Homeworld was where she belonged. This planet didn't have the equipment required to fix her gem should it ever get damaged, and she had no doubts the Crystal Gems would destroy her If they found her on the world they claimed to be the guardians of. It was probably them who found her pod and no doubt destroyed it like a the rest of her stuff.

'It's all so hopeless.' she thought curling up into a ball.

The sound of metal grinding against metal got her attention.

"What's that?" she muttered sitting up on the couch.

Out in the garage Jerry was busy working on what would be his next masterpiece. He had a welding mask on with a torch in his hand as sparks flew from the metal. Once finished he stepped back to admire his word.

"Eat your heart out Picasso, just a few more additions here and there and it'll be finished."

"Jerry?"

Said man turned and pushed the mask up and turned the torch up as he saw Peridot peaking in.

"Peridot!" Jerry blurted in genuine surprise.

"What are you doing?" asked the Gem with a confused look.

"Oh, well... uh, I-I was working on my latest piece." Jerry replied gesturing to the sculpture of welded metal.

"Piece? That is merely a pile of scrap burned and melded together." spoke Peridot like he didn't know what it was.

"Well it's not done yet?" Jerry defended. "My other works are out back."

"You spend your time welding together metal alloy into random piles of...this?" she asked, still not understanding his reason.

"It's supposed to be a reference to Picasso." Jerry replied "Don't your people know what art is?"

"Our art is mainly created by tiny digitized dots on a solid surface. Yours though is...different." she replied.

"To each their own I guess." Jerry shrugged. "As long as you're here I could use an extra set of hands. See all those busted machines and devices against the back wall?" He pointed to the other side of the room with a large collection of broken parts and metal. "I need them." He continued.

Peridot sighed and walked over before grabbing some of the material and walking over to Jerry.

"Okay, lets see here..." Jerry pulled up an old computer monitor and ripped off the screen.

He looked at different pieces inside while Peridot took a look at some of the old machines in the pile.

"Why do you have all these damaged devices?" Peridot questioned with peeked curiosity.

"I collect them." Jerry replied pulling out a piece from the monitor.

"To use in your...art?" she asked.

"Well not the whole thing just the parts inside." He held up the component he had just removed as an example. "It's amazing what people just throw out these days without realizing the value they still hold."

He put the mask down and started back to welding the pieces together.

Peridot turned looked to the assorted gadgets then knelt down for closer examination, but to her it was all junk. "What value could this garbage have?"

Jerry stopped welding and lifted his mask. "It's like this, people always think that just because something's broke it's useless. I once found a laptop in the garbage that just needed a new battery. So I replaced the battery and sold it to a pawn shop for a good price. Although if something is busted beyond repair some of the pieces can be salvaged and used for other purposes. Anyone who just throws something away just because it's doesn't work right is either too lazy to have it fixed or too stupid to realize that the working part could be useful in other things."

Peridot turned to Jerry, surprised at the logic in his words. Then she thought about her first trip to Earth through the galaxy warp where she destroyed a Flask Robonoid because it was damaged.

'Would it have made a difference if I just took it and fixed it?' she asked herself in thought.

"Peridot?"

She shook her head and saw Jerry looking at her with a concerned face.

"You spaced out their for minute. What's on your mind ?" asked Jerry.

"It's nothing." dismissed Peridot.

"Okay then, wanna help me take these things apart?"

"I may as well." Peridot picked up a digital clock and pried it open.

An hour later they had taken them all apart and Jerry finished his sculpture.

"There." Jerry wiped the sweat from his brow and smiled. "We're finally done."

"What are you going to do with it?" asked Peridot.

"Put it out back with the others." Jerry replied. "I'll go get the forklift to move it."

"That won't be Necessary."

"Why?" asked Jerry with a confused look.

Peridot grabbed the sculpture at the base and lifted it of the ground with ease.

Jerry stared at her as she cocked her head to the side.

"Okay, add strong to the list of thing that make you unique."

Jerry lead the way as Peridot held the statue up and followed him around to the backyard.

There were tarps covering what she believed were his other works.

"Right here looks good." smiled Jerry as she set the statue down.

"Are these all your... pieces?" Asked peridot

"Yup." nodded Jerry with a smile.

Peridot approached the closest one and removed the tarp. At first she flinched at the sight.

"That one I based off a famous painting called the Scream."

"It does look to be screaming." spoke the gem as it was a figure with his hands on his head and looked like he was screaming in terror.

"I sometimes I copy the paintings of great artists to try and make the more realistic, but I have made some original pieces, like this one." He pull the tarp off another one which looked like a predatory bird fighting with a quadrupedal creature with large antlers. The amount of detail was far greater then his newest addition.

"Fascinating." commented Peridot walking up to it.

"I call it Life's Defender"

"I assume you drew inspiration from the common relationship of prey and predator?" asked the gem.

"Sort of, look at the base. On the birds side its barren but on the stags side there are flowers around it and little animals hiding from the bird behind the stag."

"Very interesting." she nodded.

"A lot of these are references to something or other."

"Do people look at these?" she asked.

"I show potential buyer's that come around." Jerry replied.

"Are they popular?" she asked.

"Nah, not to some people. An artist's work is only ever truly valuable after the artist is dead." Jerry answered.

"So you wish to die?" asked Peridot in confusion.

"Wha-no! I'm just saying that when I do die these will be a lot more valuable." Jerry explained.

"I fail to understand humans." sighed Peridot with a shake of her head.

She then removed another tarp. "What is this one called?" It looked like a thin humanoid creature with an over sized head, bulbous eyes, and three fingered hands reaching for a star.

"Oh, that's... Cosmic Castaway." Jerry answered awkwardly.

Peridot flinched at the name. "What story does it tell?"

"An alien... stranded far from home."

She looked down as she was reminded of her own situation.

Jerry quickly put the tarp back over the sculpture and guided her away. "I'm sorry."

"No, its alright." she spoke with her face lowered to the ground.

"Come on now, don't get all depressed again. If I could I'd help you build another ship."

Her mood then turned to one of realization. "That's it."

"What's it?" asked the man.

"We'll build a ship," She replied. "You seem to have plenty of materials. It'll be rudimentary and won't even get close to Homeworld, but at least it'll be a progressive step."

"You're serious?"questioned Jerry as if she had gone

"We'll have to run tests on numerous modals before build the actual thing, and of course something to boost my signal to a further range so as to contact my people for help."

Jerry watched as she began to describe what they would need.

"Peridot, slow down. I want to help but, to build a rocket?"

"Yes." Stated peridot. "Jerry did you not say that if I needed something I was to ask you?"

"Yes." sighed the man.

"I need you now more than ever in the short time we've known each other, please?"

She looked at him with a pleading expression that he couldn't say no to.

"When do we start?"asked Jerry with a confident smile.

"I just need to draw up the schematics and and do some calculations but once I done with that I have no doubt that we can build a ship capable of getting me back into space." smiled the gem.

She actually looked cute when she was smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Co-written by Yugiohfan163**

**And just to let you know today is my birthday, but this is my gift to all of you.**

Peridot was sitting at the kitchen table completely engrossed in her work. If she was going to get home there were many variables to take into account. "Wind resistance, turbo velocity, material gathered, trajectory course." she muttered to herself adding the variables together. "I'll also have to calculate the coordinate to the nearest Gem controlled planet.

"You still on that stuff?" asked Jerry walking in.

"I need to get home, I have many responsibilities and I need to report the others that the others have gone missing in action."

"Others?" Jerry questioned.

"The other two Gems I was with." she replied.

"Are they anything like you?"

"In a word, no." she replied.

"Okay what can you tell me about them?"

"Jasper uses brawn instead of brains." spoke Peridot.

"Jasper, you and him didn't get along very well did you."

"Jasper is a she." pointed out Peridot.

"Oh."

"Although technically Gem's are truly genderless we all bare feminine figures.

"I see." Jerry then thought about every man's dream, a planet full of women.

"Then of course there's, Lapis Lazuli." Peridot spoke with mild distain

"Who was she?"

"An old Gem that made a miraculous return to Homeworld after she was presumed deceased five thousand years ago."

"Woah." Jerry was honestly surprised by the length of time. "Exactly how old do your people get?"

"Very old." Peridot answered as if it were no big deal.

The phone then started ringing. Jerry walked into the living room to answer it. "This is the Scrap Trap how may we be of service?"

_"Hey little bro."_

"Oh hey, Molly. What's up?"

_"Well business is slow here at the Motel and it's crazy boring. So I thought I'd give you a call."_

"Who is that?" whispered Peridot.

"It's my sister." Jerry answered.

_"Jerry, is someone there with you?"_

"No, no. What makes you say _that_?"

_"Ah ha! your voice cracked, that proves your lying to me."_

'Darn it I thought that under control'.

_"Jerry you better tell me the truth now!"_

"Alright I'll come clean." Jerry sigh. "Her name is Peri Dot."

Molly made no reply which made a shiver go up Jerry's spine When Molly was quite it meant she was shocked and what she would next was a total mystery. _"Her?"_ came her reply.

"...Yes."

_"Oh Jerry I can't believe it! you finally found a girl, I'm so proud of you! When is the wedding? Wait, have you been sleeping with her? If you knocked her up so help me-"_

Jerry held the phone away from his ear as Molly went on a rant. "Woah Molly it's not like that at all." Jerry defended.

_"Ooh, I need to come over right away and meet her!"_ gushed Molly.

"Molly that's not-" Jerry didn't even get a chance to finish before he heard the dial tone. "Well looks like were going to have compa-"

The look on Peridot's face was one of pure anger.

"...what?" asked Jerry who had no clue to the gem's anger.

She grabbed him by the shirt and lifted her off the ground. "You told her about me! What's worse you gave me that degrading alias."

"I panicked okay, my sister is not someone you want to make angry."

"Because of that, I will be discovered and taken away to be dissected!" she growled out.

"All you have to do is put on an act for her, like what we did with that cop, only more elaborate. We'll come up with some phony story to make Molly happy and when the rocket is done l'll tell her you had to leave."

That seemed to help calm her down as she put the man down. "Are you sure it will work?"

"Trust me, when Molly's happy she'll believe anything and thinking I have a girlfriend will make her as happy as a kid at Christmas."

"Alright than."

"We better come up with a story of how we met, and an excuse as to why your skin is green. If I know Molly we better do it fast."

"Well, you could tell her we met up near a corn field as that is technically true." she suggested.

"Alright that's a good start now for the rest."

Later Molly came driving Into the Scrap Trap in her red Sedan when she saw her younger twin in front of the house she parked her car and bolted out.

"Alright Jerry, where is she? Where's the woman who I hope to call my sister-in-law?" asked Molly.

"Peri!" Jerry called towards the house. "Molly's here, come on out."

Molly looked at the house as Peridot made her way outside in her human disguise. "That's peri?"

"Salutations. You must be Jerry's older sibling." spoke the Gem.

"Uh, yeah." Molly replied with an awkward smile. "I have to admit your not what I was expecting when my brother told me about you. Although he didn't really tell me anything about you other than your name."

"Yes, Jerry can be a little...blunt." spoke Peridot, trying to keep the conversation casual.

"Uh, hey how about we all go inside and talk?" Molly suggested.

"Very well." Replied the disguised Gem walking back to the the house

"You sure know how to pick'em Jer." Molly spoke sarcastically.

"You don't like her?" Jerry questioned

"She's green, talks like a robot, and has a weird taste in fashion. Although I guess I just need to get to know her a little better."

"Ya think?" came Jerry's sarcastic remark.

Once inside they were inside the sat down in the living room.

"So how exactly did you two meet."

"My car broke down around the area of the corn field. Jerry was driving by and gave me a lift. Jerry was already towing something here so we had to go back for it, but once we got back it had been taken." Jerry and Peridot hoped Molly would buy their lie.

"Wait, someone just took our car?" Molly questioned in disbelief. "Doesn't anyone in the world have a single shred of dignity left?"

"Apparently not," Peridot replied. "and with out my 'vehicle' I'm stranded here, with no way back home."

"Well, where are you from?" asked Molly.

"You could say I'm from... up north."

"So your like what Canadian?" Asked Molly.

"Yes I'm Canadian." Peridot lied

"Well, I can see you two need some drinks. I'll go get them." spoke Jerry using an excuse to get out of the awkward zone.

"I don't mean to sound offensive, but what up with your skin."

"No offense taken, you see when I was born the doctors found that there was a defect in my liver." If Molly fell for the first part of their lie she would believe the rest for sure.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." apologized Molly, feeling like a fool for bringing it up.

"It's quite alright. I've been stuck with it throughout the entirety of my life. After a few years you get use to explaining it."

"So are you and my brother planning a long relationship?"

"Since my vehicle was stolen I'm stuck here, but hopefully if all goes accordingly I should be on my way soon.

"That's too bad. I was hoping my brother might have found that special someone."

"Special someone?"

"Someone he can spend the rest of his life with." she replied. "Through the best of times and the worst."

Molly then chuckled before looking at the ground. "Dad always told us about how it was the one thing worth living for." Her smile faltered as she looked to Peridot. "Did Jerry ever tell you what happen to him?" Molly was unaware the person in question was about to walk in but stopped at hearing her words.

"No, he never brought it up." admitted Peridot.

"Seven years ago our dad worked in this very scrap yard. One of the bigger scrap piles fell and he wasn't able to get away. He just barely survived, but he got multiple metal poisonings and bits of shrapnel stuck in his body. The doctors said that he only had a short time left to live. No one took that harder then Jerry since he and dad were always so close.

Peridot looked down at that as she knew this was very sad for the girl. She herself was never really the emotional type, and not many Homeworld Gems were either.

"Jerry took ownership of the Scrap Trap a few days after dad past away. Everyday I watched Jerry work out in the yard I couldn't help but feel terrified. I became so afraid that I couldn't watch him without thinking of him getting killed, so I moved out."

Peridot nodded to show she could continue.

"Our mom moved out to California after dad died and used the insurance money plus her life savings to retire with our aunt. With no one to watch him I came by every afternoon to see if he was okay. But as time went on I guess I started to mellow out and visited less, but I still can't help but worry about what might happen to him if he keeps living here on his own."

"Hey." Jerry came in after deciding he had enough. "I got the drinks."

"Thanks." nodded Molly accepting her drink with Peridot doing the same.

Peridot eyed the drink but took a sip of it to keep up appearances. It wasn't as bad as she thought in fact it was actually quite pleasant.

"So, I miss anything?" asked Jerry.

"Not really." Molly replied. Hey how about we hookup that new game system of yours so I can kick your butt like I did when we were kids.

"Uh, I actually got rid of it. Turns out it wasn't in english."

"Oh well do you at least have your old one because I wanna show Peri whose the better twin."

"Yeah, me." grinned Jerry as he went to go get it.

Peridot looked at the device and noticed the similarities between it and the outdated computer she turned into.

"Ready to lose sis?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing _little_ brother?" grinned Molly as the game started.

The game started with the title 'Mega Metallic Mayhem' each player chose one of twenty robotic characters to fight with.

Molly chose a harlequin themed bot that had a feminine build with red lipstick on, and armed with a rapier.

While Jerry went with one that had muscular army trooper design with a knife.

Peridot watched as the two fought. Molly's was faster but Jerry had power. The battle ended with Jerry's robot picking up Molly's battered and dented bot by the arm and ripped it in half.

"Hah! I am the king!" boasted Jerry.

"You just got lucky." Molly muttered.

"Yeah right" grinned Jerry.

"May I try?" Peridot asked.

"Go ahead." Molly said still upset about her loss.

Peridot took the controller and selected another female with a reptilian theme.

"Ready?" asked Jerry.

"Yes."

Jerry took it easy on her until she had fully mastered the controls, which didn't take long, and soon enough she was kicking his butt.

"Woaho go girl!" Molly cheered

She drove him to the edge were his bot fell off and into the grinders below.

"I believe I have won." Peridot smirked smugly.

"Dang you're a dynamo." Molly gave her a playful punch. "Have you ever played this game before?"

"No, as a matter of fact this was the first time I have ever played a video game."

"Really? But you're playing like a pro I've never seen anyone other than me beat my brother at this game."

"I'm a quick study."

"Woah, it's getting late." Molly said after looking at the clock. "I should get home."

"Alright. Great to have ya come by."

"Hey how about you and Peri come by my place this Saturday?"

"Uh, sure."

"Great bye Jer."

Jerry waited til she was out the door before sighing in relief.

"Well looks like we're going to my sister's Saturday."

"We need to focus on building my rocket." frowned Peridot.

"Look if we don't go Molly will get suspicious."

"At this rate I never get home."

"So when do we start building?"

"I still need to work on a proper design. However that will be simple enough."

"And we already have the materials."

"I'm going outside to map out the stars and better indicate my location."

"OK." nodded Jerry.

Peridot turn back to her original form and looked to the stars above. "Many of these look familiar, and if I cross reference my current data with maps from five thousand years prior-"

*Bang*

Peridot jumped at the noise. Someone else was in the Scrap Trap.


	5. Chapter 5

After seeing what peridot can really do I seem to have lost interest in this story. If you don't want it to go to waist I'm putting it up for adoption.


End file.
